Ninguem Disse Que Era Fácil
by MitsukoMiyuki
Summary: Quem disse que a distancia não muda as pessoas? Quem disse que o tempo cura? Quem disse que não existe eternidade? ... Quem disse que era fácil? ... Ninguém... Ninguém disse que seria tão difícil...NejiTenten ... songfic ... The Scientist - ColdPlay
1. O ciêntista

Eu posso dizer que com você tudo era diferente, seu sorriso me

Eu posso dizer que com você tudo era diferente, seu sorriso me tornava mais forte, seu rosto gentil que procurava em todos o melhor de cada um. Você sempre me ajudava, sempre estava do meu lado, mas porque teve que ser assim, por que tudo o que é mais precioso para as pessoas só é descoberto após ser perdido, por que? Eu não sei o que dizer. Queria tê-la aqui e agora, sob os meus braços, queria acariciá-la com os meus lábios, os mesmos culpados pela nossa distância agora.

Quem disse que o tempo cura feridas é porque nunca sofreu tamanha dor. Quem disse que era fácil? Viver cada dia sem aquilo que sempre esteve contigo e ao mesmo tempo, nunca havia sido percebido.

Queria ouvir seus segredos, falar dos seus medos, te proteger, levar-te para as estrelas, porque você era a constelação do meu céu e agora... E agora ele está negro, escuro, vazio. Nada mais faz sentido, te quero de volta, mas o meu orgulho, a distância e o medo de ser rejeitado, e com razão, são maiores.

Sou apenas mais um fraco. Lembro-me perfeitamente das vezes em que você vinha em minha direção, dizia que eu era um gênio, me elogiava, e, mesmo que eu já naquela época sabia que não passava de um fracassado, gostava de saber que aos seus olhos eu era algo mais... Talvez até muito mais do que eu mereço...

Do que adianta poder ver tudo, se o que eu DEVERIA ter visto eu não vi, não procurei enxergar, apenas via o exterior, nunca procurei olhar seus olhos e entender... Quem é você?

Agora que se foi, eu mergulho em meus pensamentos e lembro-me de uma música...

Estou indo te encontrar  
Te dizer que eu sinto muito  
Você não sabe quão adorável você é  
Eu tive que encontrar você  
Te dizer que eu preciso de você  
E te dizer que eu te deixei de lado

Com certeza, define tudo... Mas eu não posso ir atrás de você, isso não está ao meu alcance. Pedir a sua volta, até algum tempo era possível, mas agora, só Deus tem tamanho poder.

Eu fui atrás de você, eu queria pedir desculpas, mas você parecia-me tão feliz, havia encontrado um lugar, talvez uma nova casa, e, mergulhado na escuridão, incapaz de enxergar nada, fui covarde e não enfrentei a situação.

Você fez diferente, logo ao me ver desistindo, sentiu uma provável mistura de alegria e tristeza, eu vi, em sua face, pela primeira vez, o que você realmente estava sentindo. Olhei-a e vi que estava feliz por eu ter vindo atrás, ter te reencontrado, mas ao mesmo tempo triste, pois logo estava de partida.

Talvez você tivesse imaginado que eu estava em alguma missão, que havia me levado à vila da areia e por acidente nos reencontrando. Porém, tenho certeza que vi em seus olhos a decepção em relação a mim e mesmo assim, quando viste que eu estava prestes a morrer, não exitou e me protegeu, me salvou.

Agora, aqui, enfrente ao seu túmulo, consigo apenas me lamentar. Nunca fui aquilo que você merecia, mas ainda sim nunca deixei de ser amado. Ninguém disse que era fácil... Lidar com sentimentos, mas nunca achei que os nossos iam ser tão complicados.

O céu chora, junto comigo. Você quebrou a minha frieza, meu coração gélido foi derretido pelo seu sorriso, pela sua alegria, que sempre contagiou os outros.

Lentamente as nuvens estão se afastando, estou aqui, sentado ao lado de seu túmulo, com os lindos lírios que lhe comprei, agora já com o corpo leve, após o banho de chuva, e assistindo as estrelas do meu céu, do nosso céu brilharem novamente... Meu corpo não morreu, mas minha alma agora está com a lua, que, com seus brilho e grandeza, protege toda a constelação...

Nunca mais acordei... Meu corpo? Talvez esteja em algum hospital, talvez por algum motivo estejam tentando me curar, mas você me ensinou que só um coração especial pode curar o outro... Esse coração era o seu, que já se foi... Então também estou indo. Ninguem disse que era fácil, mas minha alma e meu coração continuaram para sempre ao lado do seu túmulo, observando as estrelas e mantendo os lírios vivos, apenas esperando o dia de me unir novamente com você.

Numa eternidade, alguns anos não são nada... Estarei esperando... Esperando... Esperan... Espe... Es... ...

_Mitsashi TenTen_

_09/03/1992 to 24/10/2012_

"_Uma amiga, uma confidente, uma constelação..."_

_Hyuuga Neji_

_03/07/1991 to 01/01/2013_

"_Um gênio que aprendeu a vencer e amar..."_

_NINGUÉM DISSE QUE ERA FÁCIL_

_OH É MESMO UMA PENA NÓS NOS SEPARARMOS_

_NINGUÉM DISSE QUE ERA FÁCIL_

_NINGUÉM NUNCA DISSE QUE ERA TÃO DIFÍCIL_

_LEVE-ME DE VOLTA AO INÍCIO_

_EU HÁ POUCO ESTAVA ADIVINHANDO _

_NÚMERO E DÍGITOS_

_SOLUCIONANDO OS QUEBRA-CABEÇAS_

_QUESTÕES DE CIÊNCIA _

_CIÊNCIA E PROGRESSO_

_NÃO FALAM TÃO ALTO QUANTO O MEU CORAÇÃO_

_DIGA QUE ME AMA_

_VOLTE E ME ABRACE_

_E EU CORRO PARA O COMEÇO_

_CORRENDO EM CÍRCULOS_

_PERSEGUINDO RABOS_

_VOLTANDO PARA O QUE NÓS SOMOS_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_AGORA ESTAMOS JUNTOS..._

_PARA SEMPRE,_

_PORQUE O AMOR É UMA ETERNIDADE _

_QUE PODE SER VIVIDA EM UMA VIDA_

_E SER RESOLVIDO EM OUTRA_

_ENTÃO NÓS NASCEMOS E RENASCEMOS_

_VOLTAMOS AO COMEÇO, SEM CHEGAR A UM FIM_

_POIS NO AMOR A ETERNIDADE PREVALESCE_

_E NUNCA NOS CANSAMOS DELA_

_SOMOS DESTINADOS A NOS VER ETERNAMENTE JUNTOS_

_E MESMO QUE NÃO FOSSEMOS _

_DARIAMOS UM JEITO PARA QUE ASSIM FOSSE..._

_TE AMO_


	2. Querem uma fic?

RESPONDENDO À PERGUNTAS:

Musica utilizada: _The Scientist - ColdPlay (traduzida)_

Porém a parte final foi adicionada por mim, ou seja, é a musica traduzida mais um complemento que eu mesma compus.

**Se gostaram mandem reviews com o casal que gostariam que eu escrevesse uma oneshot e caso queiram um songfic avisem e, se quiserem, _mandem a música que gostariam que eu usasse_. Bjs.**


End file.
